1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector utilizing an EPM (Electro-Permanent Magnet).
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,865,210 issued on Jan. 4, 2011 discloses a card connector comprising a housing defining an opening, a tray inserted into the opening, a pair of elastic beams latching the tray, and an ejecting portion adapted for ejecting the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,893 issued on Jun. 20, 1972 discloses a high speed magnetically operated device comprising a magnet assembly including a cobalt-rare earth permanent magnet mounted between a pair of pole pieces having oppositely poled pole faces, a low volume ferromagnetic armature, and a restoring means. The permanent magnet and pole pieces have a relatively thin field direction dimension as compared to the area coordinate dimensions, and a flux cancellation coil wound about the permanent magnet that selectively produces a magnetic field opposed to the polarity of the permanent magnet. The low volume ferromagnetic armature is attracted by magnetic forces to a latched position against the pole faces of the magnet assembly, and movable under the influence of a biasing force to a released position. The restoring means is for returning the armature to the latched position.
A card connector having an EPM attracting a tray for easy operation is desired.